Shadow of The Red Queen
' Sangria's Story:' Endgame / Monsters / Paint It Red / Mother Knows Best / Unspeakable / Shadow of The Red Queen / Tainted Hearts (this story takes place shortly after the crisis known as Unspeakable) Sangria is set to take the crown of Wonderland after several years of Equis ruling both Wonderland and Avalon, only for troubling thoughts to begin to haunt her mind as her visions seem to slowly come to life before her eyes - as if this wasn't enough Murk finds himself uncovering a plot by two new enemies to destroy Sangria's new Monarchy before it even begins. Prologue It all began in a large chamber as Sangria stood before Equis, the atmosphere was dark as night but both knew what was to come as Equis stared at Sangria - no longer a girl but a woman, destined to fulfill her role.. Equis was the first to speak as he sat at a small table, two guards standing either side as a red cloak lay on said table, a red rose sitting atop said cloak: "You have done well, Sangria.. it is time for you to take the throne of the Red Queen.. as your mother requested.." "..I don't know if I can do this, uncle.." Sangria said as she looked at the cloak and rose, folding her wings like a cape around herself. "You have no choice.. it is your duty.. your blood is that of a Pendragon and a warrior.. I can no longer rule over both Kingdoms.. your mother was very clear on what would happen if I betrayed her trust.. even in death she is not a Queen I wish to test.." Equis replied as he continued to stare at Sangria, his expression serious.. an expression Sangria had grown too used to seeing, ever since the death of her father she felt Avalon grow darker.. none moreso than Equis.. she could see the pain in his eyes, pain he tried so hard to hide.. the pain of being alone. "..after all that has happened.. am I truly worthy?" Sangria asked, rubbing her shoulder slightly and shaking her hair out like a mane, a nervous trait she shared with many Pegacorns. "Do you think I would of called you here if you were not? I am the Overlord.. I decide when you are worthy and today is that day.. by my divine right as King of Avalon I grant you, Sangria, the Throne of the Red Queen.." Equis said, standing as he motioned to the cloak and rose, the guards moving slightly - upon standing Sangria could see how powerful her uncle was, the regal form of a King yet tainted by the heavy war-armor he seemed eternally encased in. Sangria gave a small nod and took the cloak, wrapping it around herself and pulling the hood over herself, looking eerily similar to her mother as she also took the rose and held it in one hand : "..I.. shall do my best.. uncle..". "I know you will, Sangria.." Equis replied and gave a small nod, at this Sangria found the doors of the chamber open and several guards of the Red Court entered, escorting their new Queen out of the chamber and across the halls of the Royal Palace.. towards her ultimate destination, the great portal between worlds that lay in the midst of the Royal Garden, resembling a small fairy ring yet guarded by the most powerful of Avalon's guardsmen. "The girl shall make a fitting Queen, a pity her foundling father is not here.. no matter, let her have the Kingdom of Red.. Avalon is ours.." ''a dark voice spoke into Equis' mind, the Pegacorn shaking his head violently as he snorted. As the guards looked over Equis regained his senses and quickly dismissed them as he walked down the halls : "..pay no heed, I have business to attend to.. see that my niece is given the aid she needs to rule Red's realm.. Avalon needs me..". ''"..us.. Avalon needs us.." the dark voice whispered, Equis simply snorting again as he hastened his walk - entering the Royal Study and slamming the doors behind himself.. Chapter 1 (as Sangria adjusts to her new role as the Queen of Wonderland she grows ever more distant from an increasingly hostile Equis and worries for the future of Avalon as she begins to see Equis' hostile thoughts slowly corrupt the realm) Chapter 2 (unable to sit by and allow Equis' hostile thoughts damage Avalon further Sangria tries to reason with her uncle only to find herself drawing closer to a war as Equis grows even more aggressive - at the same time Whitepaw and Simone emerge and begin a plot to take over Wonderland) Chapter 3 (despite her best efforts Sangria is devastated when Equis finally declares war on Wonderland and the corruption of Avalon becomes so apparent she has no choice but to gather a force to liberate the island from her now tyrannical uncle, as Sangria leaves Wonderland the Resistance are left behind to guard the kingdom) Chapter 4 (Sangria and her allies fight against Equis' forces and come face-to-face with the extent of his crimes, meanwhile in Wonderland the Resistance fend of Whitepaw and Simone's assault on the royal kingdom) Chapter 5 (Equis' forces succumb to the corruption spread by their master's growing insanity and a vicious battle goes underway as Sangria and her allies press on towards the Pendragon palace - which is slowly fusing with Equis as the reason for his insanity starts to become clear..) Chapter 6 (Sangria and her allies break into the Pendragon palace and find it teeming with corrupted creatures as well as inhabitants of Tartarus - having to fight their way to the throne room as it is revealed Equis is under the control of Equinox..) Chapter 7 (the war for Avalon climaxes as the fully corrupted Equis fuses with the Pendragon palace, becoming a monstrous demon and the group are left with no choice but to fight him) Chapter 8 (with Equis defeated the group are left with only one task left, to pierce Equinox's ethereal "heart" with the Celestial Blade and purge Avalon of his corruption once and for all..) Chapter 9 (Sangria and her allies return to Wonderland as Equis disappears into self-imposed exile, leaving Sangria as the Queen of both Wonderland and Avalon..) Category:Upcoming Stories Category:Storyarcs Category:Fantasy Category:Little-Red Category:Book IV